The Stone of Paradox (Revamp)
by XanderBludKain92
Summary: Rewrite of Pokemon: The Stone of Paradox. There is a Legend of a mysterious stone that is said to grant the desire of whoever possesses it. An evil from long ago has arisen once more to bring despair unto the world with this stone, and only one man has the power to stop this evil. His name is Chrono. Rated M for possible content and subjects not meant for young readers.
1. Prologue (UpdatedFixed)

Authors Note: So this is the rewritten Prologue of Stone of Paradox. Here are the obvious changes, I will be using updated information concerning Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and adding said details to the story. Concerning Team Magma and Aqua I will assume the canon of the endings of said games, which means huge amounts of the story will be altered/fixed/improved. I am debating whether I should add elements of X and Y or Sun and Moon, it depends on how this new story goes. If you have any further questions please PM me. I am truly sorry you have all been kept waiting but hopefully this will be a start to something better.

Bonus Note: Thank you for the feedback, I have updated this story with minor corrections and added/removed details as well. Rewriting Chapter 1 is going smoothly so I look forward to your continued reviews.

" _What is the underlying difference between Pokémon and Humankind? The answer should be simple for those who have heard such a based question. Pokémon, beings with incredible power, capable of destroying land, controlling the minds of others, manipulating the many elements at their disposal, are creatures easily strong enough to take over the system our forefathers created. Humans are so pitifully weak, yet they are the ones who inherit the almighty power of Pokémon. This world is nothing more than a disappointment. The strong controlled by the weak when it could easily be the other way around. This foolish discourse has awakened an ideal within me. Why bother have this world of failures and disgust from both sides? It would be better if it all were to disappear."- G_

…

The flashes of lightning followed by the explosive crashes of thunder were noises I was all too familiar with, and I feared them greatly. Standing underneath the canopy of the daycare center between Verdanturf and Mauville; I shivered as a cold wind blew sending cold droplets of rain my way. The sky was black as lightning streaked across the sky.

"Chrono?" At the mention of my name I look up to see Ms. Delia, the daycare teacher. With graying hair tied into a bun and a soft smile she encompassed the woman whom my mother was close friends with. She would often take care of me as my mother worked. It had only been a couple of years according to my memory, but I always referred to her as grandma. The reason being, I didn't know my actual grandparents. My mother told me that her parents had died a long time ago, and anytime I asked about who my dad was or how they died, she would silence herself; not saying a word.

"Come along dear, I'm sure your mom will be here in a little bit. Come on inside and I'll make you a nice cup of cocoa." She says with a sweet smile. Inside the warm home I could see the elderly Arcanine that Grandma had went on many adventures with laying in the corner snoozing softly despite the heavy rain.

"Okay…." I had been waiting for my mom for some time but she was close to an hour late. It was odd because she was never late when it came to picking me up. Before I walked inside I heard a very faint noise making me stop, like the sound of a soft reverb in my mind. How I was able to hear it though the loud rain I don't know.

"What is it dear?"

I stepped back outside and listened carefully…..for a while, all I could hear was the sound of the heavy rain. Almost when I was about to give up; I finally heard the noise again, almost like an echo.

" _Cold…."_

There it was. It sounded weak and I was curious. Is someone out in the rain? "Grandma, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asks looking at me curiously. "I'm surprised you can hear anything with this storm. Come on, you need to come inside, you don't want to get a cold do you?"

" _So…cold…"_

The voice sounded so desperate. Like someone in pain, the echoing voice continued uttering the same words. I couldn't understand why Grandma couldn't hear them. I was scared by the storm, but the voice seemed to pull me out of the house. With Grandma's shouting being drowned out by the rain I ran outside. The cold wind and rain plastered my body, causing me to shiver as my shoes sank in the softening ground. I didn't now where I was running: the voice seemed to guide me.

" _Cold.…"_ I could tell I was getting closer.

"Chrono! Come back here! We're in the middle of a storm!" I could hear Grandma yelling for me, but something drove me to find what was crying out. At least I think it was crying. I finally stopped running. Though it was pitch black I could recognize that I somehow ended up beyond the fence that blocked in the pond outside the daycare. I felt out of breath despite the relatively short distance. The voice had stopped because I finally found the source. I could tell whatever it was: it was staring at me with a big red eye. The huddled form, which was hiding underneath a fallen tree, continued to stare at me. I didn't know what it was but for some reason I wasn't afraid. I took my time and slowly stepped toward it. I stopped as a bright flash of lightning illuminated us. In that brief flash I saw what the figure was. Green hair, a white tattered dress stained with mud, wide crimson eyes filled with fear as they saw me, two red gems on the head, and very white skin. This was...

"Kirlia!" it screamed. Instantly the small Pokémon backed away, its hands covering its face in fear. I immediately felt sorry for the poor creature and I knelt on the mud in front of it.

"Did you make those noises?" The little Kirlia slowly moved its hands away and stared at me. I tried to comfort it, "Are you okay? Are you cold?" I was trying to find a way to comfort this scared Pokémon.

"Lii?" At first the scared Pokémon just stared at me, and then slowly it edged toward me, desperate to hold up its tattered dress. Finally it was a few inches from me, staring at me with fear filled curiosity. Cautiously I reach out to pet its head. Closing its eyes at first the Pokémon flinches, and then as my hand pets its wet hair the Kirlia slowly opened its eyes. It stared at me and I don't know why but I smiled at it, and the wet Pokémon returned with a smaller smile.

"Chrono! There you are!"

The Kirlia's eyes widened and it buried its head in my chest, clutching my soaked shirt. Turning around I notice Grandma shining her flashlight on us. "Now what on earth were you thinking? You shouldn't...oh dear is that a Kirlia? What is the poor thing doing out here?"

"Grandma, you scared it." I almost scowled at her.

"H-hey its okay. Don't worry little fella." I try calming down the poor Pokémon. It looks up at me and then turns to Grandma who holds her umbrella over us.

"Come on you two, let's get you inside and warmed up. A bath wouldn't hurt either."

I nod and turn to the Kirlia, "Come on,"

The Kirlia slowly stood up with my help. I held one if its hands while it used the other to hold up the remains of its dress. What had happened to this poor creature?

As soon as we stepped to the porch we were greeted by Arcanine who eyed Kirlia curiously. Instead of clutching my side again, Kirlia just stared nervously at the fire dog. Arcanine steps aside and sits politely as Grandma leads us inside.

"Archy dear could you go warm up the bathwater for them?" Grandma asks the Arcanine who gets up and pads his way into the bathroom. Shortly after, I hear running water. Grandma silently brings us a towel trying to dry both me and the Kirlia off as I remove my now muddy shoes.

"Honestly Chrono, what do you think would have happened if some wild Pokémon was out there? You could have gotten hurt." Grandma scolds me as she ruffles my wet hair. "More importantly, how did you know this little one was out there?" she asks me to which, I could not answer. When she realized I couldn't explain my actions, Grandma sighed, making her way to the closet where the towels were kept.

After finally drying off the Kirlia so it wouldn't trap water through the house, Arcanine just happens to step back into the room, sitting back down politely. Grandma, who pets the Arcanine, gently then reaches her hand out to the Kirlia with a soft smile.

"Come along little one; let's get you cleaned up okay? You look like you haven't had a warm bath in a long while." The Kirlia turns to me, and then goes back to eyeing Grandma's hand cautiously. Silently the Kirlia steps beside Grandma and shakily reaches up taking her hand without a word. Clutching the towel to my body I dry myself off as much as I can when Archy slowly steps toward me letting out a soft ember from his mouth. The warmth immediately makes me forget the cold dampness of the rain clinging to my body as I hold my hands out to the ember, warming my cold fingers.

"Thanks Archy, good boy." I tell him as I pet his head. His fur is almost as warm as the ember. He stops though as another crash of thunder shakes the house, causing me to jump. Archy sits next to me; silently waiting for Grandma.

….

Shortly after I finally got myself cleaned up and put on some spare clothes I brought over, I noticed Grandma fixing the Kirlia's hair with a small brush. Grandma had supplied the Kirlia with a shirt that looked a tad big for it. Looking over to me silently, the Kirlia stares. Its big red eyes seemed to bore into my skull causing me to look away nervously until I heard a soft voice in the back of my head. It was very hard for me to hear it but I think it sounded like, " _Thank you_ " The voice sounded almost feminine. Did this Kirlia talk to me in my brain?

"You poor thing, do you have a trainer you got separated from?" Grandma started talking to the little Pokémon, who only shook its' head. "It is so rare seeing a Kirlia out in the wild, you never really see any around here especially." This time she just started talking to no one in particular.

"How about we make some hot chocolate?" She immediately says, startling the Kirlia, and making me excited. I love hot chocolate.

...

*sip* "Ouch!"

"Come now, you should wait for it to cool down." Grandma laughed as I burnt my tongue. After we were seated next to each other, through what Grandma was saying I learned this Kirlia was a female. Honestly with most, if not all, Pokémon; it is very difficult discerning gender unless you are a Breeder. Sometimes I remember mother would say Breeders were actually Psychic Pokémon in disguise.

"Kir…Li?" Kirlia finally spoke out loud as she poked and prodded the tiny mug with the tasty drink wafting its delicious scent. I tried getting her attention and she finally turned to me curiously.

"Uhm…Like this?" I try demonstrating by taking my mug in both hands and sipping from it. She tilted her head slightly and then turns back to her mug. She slowly tries imitating my motions and sips from the cup. Almost instantly, her eyes light up as a big smile spreads across her pale face.

"The poor thing must be hungry..." Grandma says as she watches the Kirlia enjoy her hot chocolate. Reaching into the fridge, she pulls out a bundle of several fruits wrapped in plastic wrap. I recognize the fruit almost immediately as Oran Berries. Giving one to me and the other to the Kirlia, "Here you are dear."

The little Kirlia took the blue berry, sniffed it cautiously and took a bite. Her cheeks became rosy and she immediately took a larger bite, delighted by the sweet taste.

Obviously she liked the berry, besides the Sitrus berry, Oran is honestly the best tasting berry I've had. Grandma silently watched us as she slowly ate her berry.

"Hmm, if she doesn't have a trainer, then we might have a rescue Pokémon here." Grandma suddenly says, ending the silence.

"What's a rescue Pokémon?" I ask, wiping my mouth with a napkin. Turning to the Kirlia with berry juice on her cheek, I hand her a napkin. She stares for a moment, and then shakily takes it, trying to imitate what I did.

"A rescue Pokémon is one that is rescued from abandonment and since you found her, I think you should be her trainer."

"Huh, but I'm not old enough. I thought you had to be older to be a trainer."

"Normally when you turn 10 you are given your first Pokémon. It doesn't hurt to learn at an earlier age though, I'm sure your mother would agree." Grandma smiles as she begins cleaning the table of the berry crumbs and juices.

"So little one, do you have a name?" Grandma asks the Kirlia who begins sipping her hot chocolate more. Pausing for a brief moment, the Kirlia shakes her head. "Would you like one?" The Kirlia thought for a moment and then slowly nodded. Grandma then turns to me with an expectant smile, "Then how about you name her?"

"Me?"

"Well you did find her, shouldn't you be the one to name her?" She continues.

Soon the Kirlia and I were just staring at each other. She gasped and her cheeks became rosy again as she averted her eyes shyly. The color of the red blush on her pale cheeks making it look pink gave me an idea.

"Rosa…." The Kirlia's eyes widened at the name, she turned to me and smiled, "Li! Kirlia!"

"Well I guess she likes it." Grandma laughs. "Why that name though, Chrono?"

"Her cheeks look pink." I answer honestly only causing the Kirlia's face to grow even redder. Why though?

"Well now, Rosa- would you like to be Chrono's Pokémon?" Grandma smiles softly.

Rosa looks at me with her cheeks slowly returning to their normal color, and she closed her eyes. Was she thinking seriously about that question? She then smiles brightly and nods. This reaction actually caused me to smile in response; I actually got my first Pokémon!

"Now I'll be right back. Let's see if we have any Pokeballs." Grandma says as she makes her way to the hallway, leaving me and the Kirlia; Rosa. The sounds of the rain and the wind are loud. As a big gust of wind causes the house to creek slightly, I hear what sounds like knocking on the door. Who could be out in this weather? Getting out of my seat I run to the door; before opening it I turn back to the hall I see Grandma making her way toward me.

"Is someone at the door?" she asks as I get out of her way. She cautiously opens the door revealing a tall man wearing a thick black poncho.

"Ah my apologies dear Delia, might I seek refuge from the storm?" he quietly laughs. I can't see his face but I can see green strands of wet hair coming from the hood.

"Do I know you?" Grandma asks confused only to gasp as the man removes his hood. "Oh it's you! Please, please come in." she immediately ushers in the man. As he steps inside, I can finally make out his features. He has strangely green hair tied in a ponytail, soft grey eyes and a small smile, and a very strange necklace.

"What brings you here Harmonia?" Grandma asks the man. Harmonia? Where have I heard that name before?

"Ah, I was…just in the neighborhood you see. This storm is quite out of the blue though." The man known as Harmonia slips off his shoes to not track anything in the home.

"Would you like some cocoa dear?" Grandma asks him as he takes a seat across from me at the table.

"Ah, that would be lovely. Please." He says calmly then he turns his gaze toward Rosa.

Grandma gets up and starts to fix another mug of hot cocoa. As the man walks in he takes off his hood letting loose long light-green hair. He looks fairly young, maybe as old as my mom.

"No you don't have to." The man waves his hand with a soft smile.

Grandma slides him the mug, "Come now dear I insist." After staring at the cup Harmonia slowly takes it and smiles once more. He must have realized my Grandma wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You are too kind." He answers as he slowly sips from the mug. His expression changes to one of satisfaction; he then looks over toward Rosa. "Oh my, a Kirlia." He extends his hand toward her, "Hello there."

"Li. Kirlia." She mutters softly before carefully taking his hand.

For some reason the man chuckles, "Oh so your name is Rosa."

"Can…you speak Pokémon?" I ask Harmonia curiously as Rosa also looks quite shocked.

The man smiles nervously, "Yeah, you could say I was almost raised by Pokémon. They are our friends after all."

"Harmonia is a Pokémon Enthusiast Chrono, he is sort of like a guardian." Grandma smiles.

"Oh please, I am just a man who loves Pokémon with all his heart." Harmonia sets his cup down, turning his attention to me. "So, you are named Chrono?"

"Yes, uhm Mr. Harmonia." I try answering as politely as possible, which causes him to chuckle.

"Please, you can call me N." he extends his hand to me now and I gently grasp it. It feels warm from his hot cocoa. That's weird. Why is his name a letter? "Would your mother happen to be Karlie?"

"Yes, why?" acknowledging his question I nod. For a moment, N looked almost sad, until his smile suddenly returned.

"Ah, then, Ms. Delia might we have a quick word? I have something important I need to talk to you about." He suddenly mutters as he stands.

"Oh? Of course." Grandma nods as the two step from the room, leaving me and Rosa.

"Li. Kirli." Rosa starts talking in her language again. Sipping my cocoa I hear what sounds like Grandma gasping about something. Rosa suddenly looks very concerned as her eyes grow sad suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I ask out of habit. She turns to me and starts saying her name repeatedly, I don't know why I asked. I can't understand her. Suddenly I hear the door open and both N and Grandma step out. Grandma is wiping her eyes with a tissue for some reason; was she crying?

"Chrono dear, Harmonia….is here to pick you up."

"What about mom?" I ask curiously. N's eyes look almost sad after I ask.

"Don't worry, Karlie…your mom I mean…she's waiting for you back at my home." N says with a warm smile, but I can see something in his eyes. I can't tell what it is.

"What about my house?"

N narrows his eyes, "Well, until the storm goes away we cannot go there….but I promise we can go there after the storm."

"Oh okay, uum Mr. N." I felt nervous just calling him N.

"Is she your Pokémon?" He asks as he turns to Rosa.

"I think? I don't have a pokeball though." I don't think they can really be your Pokémon unless you have them captured. At least that's what I've seen on T.V shows and the big tournaments that air. Almost instantly N's smile turns to a sad frown.

"You don't need to have a pokeball to have a Pokémon. What is a pokeball, but a capture device used by people who wish to contain these beautiful creatures?" Suddenly N chuckles to himself rubbing his eyes.

"Truly, I sounded like a hypocrite." He then opens his eyes and shakes his head.

"Forgive me Chrono, I was thinking back on the past. I do not possess a Pokeball, but I do have something that I think is better." he pulls out what looks like a pokeball only it's a blue and silver ball. The top half is a light blue with silver zigzags streaking across it. The bottom was a combination of blue with straight silver lines aimed at the middle where the ball opens. I don't understand what he was saying earlier.

"This is a special pokeball I helped create. It helps people and Pokémon become closer. It only works if the person and the Pokémon really want to be friends. I call it, the Destiny Ball." He hands me the strange pokeball, it feels very light. I turn to Rosa.

"Go ahead, ask her if she would like to be friends," N encourages me with a smile. Something about this man makes me feel so calm.

"Do…do you want to be my friend?" I nervously asked. Almost as if she was in a rush Rosa nods and smiles, "Li Kirli. Lia. Kirlia!" I don't understand what she was saying, but I could easily tell what she meant.

N smiles, "She says she would be delighted."

"Really?" I ask turning back to Rosa who smiles and nods. Holding out the Destiny Ball to her she walks cautiously toward it and pokes the center. Instantly she is enveloped by a reddish pink light as she vanishes into the pokeball. The ball doesn't even resist and it beeps almost instantly. Pressing the middle the pokeball opens and lets out a bluish silver light, which then turns back into Rosa, still wearing the large shirt. She smiles and grabs me in a deathlike Ursaring hug, causing me to fall.

"I guess you two were meant to be friends." N laughs softly as he helps me up.

"Come along now, we must get going." N holds out his hand. I turn to Rosa and point at the pokeball, "Do you want to go back in? It's still raining, you'll get wet."

After putting her tiny hand to her mouth like she was in deep thought, Rosa finally shook her head and smiled, "Kirlia. Kirli. Li. Lia." N, with a gentle squeeze of my hand nods.

"She says she'll be fine. She wants to walk with her new master." Master? Me? I got my first Pokémon before I turned 10, honestly I couldn't be happier. With a turn to Grandma and a wave to her, I say goodbye. I didn't realize it at first, but as soon as I stepped out of the door, I could see visible tears in Grandma's eyes that night.

…..

Immediately I jolt out of bed gasping for air. Sweat covering my body as I look to my alarm clock. It's 2 in the morning and I had that dream again. It's been 12 years since that night and every so often I relive that moment when…

" _Chrono are you alright_?!" I look up and see Rosa, her hair disheveled and her eyes filled with concern. Automatically I feel guilty for waking her. Sadly this has become a sort of routine.

"No, it's okay Rosa, just go back to bed. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I rub my eyes slightly. I hear her sigh.

" _I could feel your distress in the other room. You had that dream again, didn't you?"_ Her voice reverberating in my head is filled with obvious concern.

"Yeah…" I answer simply.

" _Do you think we should go see Dr. Hayne?"_

"He'll probably say the same thing." After a moment of tired thinking I agree with her. "It wouldn't hurt to see if he has anything that could help." Rosa nods and holds her chest spike.

" _Okay, good. Do you need anything? Would you like me to soothe your mind again?"_ she offers. She has this technique that really helps people fall asleep easier. How she does it? Well, she is Psychic.

"I would appreciate that….again sorry for waking you." I apologize once more and she simply smiles.

" _It's okay, now lay down please?"_ I do as she says and she comes to my side of the bed, placing her glowing hands to the sides of my head. Instantly the weariness takes over as my eyelids grow heavy. " _Goodnight Chrono."_ Her voice faintly mutters in my mind as I once again let the embrace of sleep take me.

It's been 12 years.


	2. Chapter 1 (Intro)

…

"Chrono!" My consciousness drifts back to the waking world from the sudden voice invading my mind. I don't need to open my eyes to recognize who is calling me.

"You need to get up now, we have to go and see the new comers before we see Lord N" I pull the covers of my blanket over my head mumbling.

"5 more minutes." I try to escape the need to wake up and hide back in the sweet embrace of sleep. After a few moments of silence, I think I win until I feel a sudden pulling sensation and then the feeling of being hoisted into the air from some psychic force. Opening my eyes as I am floating upside down I am greeted by the stern expression of my Gardevoir Rosa, her hair still shining from a recent shower she must have taken.

"Don't '5 more minutes' me Mister." Her voice matching her expression as her finger glows. "Oh lord Arceus why did you have to make my master so lazy?" she says as she drops me back on the bed. Sitting up I scratch my head looking at her.

"Well good morning to you too." She sighs slightly. The psychic pokemon looks at me with fake disgust, only for her expression to turn to a soft smile.

"You are just like a child you know?" She muses as she pushes some still slightly wet hair from her eyes. I can smell the sweet scent of the shampoo she uses.

"What does that make you?" I ask, secretly reaching behind me to grab my pillow.

"A babysitter." She chuckles as she turns around. "Well, go and get dressed, we have a lot to do today." Perfect, she dropped her guard. Taking my chance, I hurl my pillow at her back only for it to stop in midair. Slowly with a menacing glare, Rosa turns back to me.

"So that's how it is" The pillow still floating by her side, Rosa's eyes now shine with a sinister red glow. I feel sweat dripping down my brow as she takes a step closer.

"I guess you didn't learn your lesson the last time." She smiles as he sinister voice reverberates in my skull. She makes a sound like she is chuckling, but it just sounds like "Gar har har"

"What are you some supervillain? That laugh was like.." She immediately interrupts me.

"Don't you dare" she threatens me only causing me to smirk in turn. After a few moments of silence, her gaze threatening, I smile.

"A Pirate" Immediately I feel the pillow smack my face.

…..

"What the hell happened to you two?" our friend Lina asks us as she stares at our haggard appearance. Rosa is still trying to fix her hair, as for mine, well there's no saving it. Lina, with an exagerated sigh, shakes her head. Walking toward me she throws a hard punch to my shoulder.

"What was that for?!" I ask, even though I know the answer.

"Well that was for keeping a lady waiting." She huffs, crossing her arms. Funny, she has always been more of a tomboy in all honesty. I think it would be better I don't voice my thoughts on that.

"Agreed, she might break a few of your teeth if she heard you say that." Rosa's voice once again fills my mind.

"So, you guys ready? Lord N said there was something important he wanted to talk to us about." Lina starts only for her to immediately get distracted.

"That's actually a cute top Rosa, where did you get it?" Lina asks curiously staring at Rosa's attire. The thing that would startle most people is that, since this town we live in treats Pokemon the same way as humans and vice versa, most of the Pokemon wear human clothing. Well to be specific, the Pokemon who want to wear clothing; wear clothing.

The majority of them being humanoid in shape, like Rosa, wear full clothing. As for large Pokemon, well let's just say it is amusing watching new comers lose their cool upon seeing a Nidoking or a Kangaskhan wearing a large sweater or a shirt. I admit it took some time getting used to it, but seeing Pokemon wear clothing is just one of the many norms I am accustomed to.

We spent the rest of time talking about minor things, sort of procrastinating you could say. However, we finally come to the doors that lead to the conference hall where we gather the new comers and visitors.

"I hope this doesn't take too long. We gotta visit Dr. Hayne again." At the mention of his name Lina sighs.

"Are you still having those nightmares?" Lina begins tracing on the enscribed door, the many letters of the Unown symbols lighting up.

"Yup..." Is my only response. If I had to be specific in terms of when 'it' actually started; it actually started about after I moved here to Gracetown after i heard about what happened to my mom.

"Chrono?" Sensing my stress, Rosa's voice enters my mind, concerned. Turning to her i try to give a reassuring smile, to which she returns with an almost sad one. I don't have time to focus on the dark and gloomy, especially with what is going on.

Walking into the room all 3 of us stand at attention. In front of us is a marble white desk with a computer screen obscuring our view of our Leader.

"Lord N, we have come per your request. Lina at your service." Her voice is stern.

"Chrono." I follow up the greeting with Rosa standing next to me, her posture perfect.

"Rosa" She voices her thoughts to everyone present. As the 3 of us stand silently awaiting our order, we are greeted by a loud sigh.

"Must you call me that? I feel like you are doing that to annoy me." Standing from his seat, practically our idol, Lord N stares at us with calm eyes. He then smiles, which causes us to smile in turn.

"Didn't know you were a mind reader Lord N." Lina chuckles to herself.

"I don't need to be a mind reader when it concerns you troublemakers." N chuckles as he walks toward us. "Chrono, shall we go over the details of your report concerning Hoenn?" Stepping forward I nod.

"As per your request, Rosa and I went to Hoenn to investigate the mysterious events concerning Pokemon dissapearing." I start as Rosa opens the pack she had brought with us, pulling out several documents detailing our venture and making the various papers and even photos float for Lord N. I take ahold of a single photo, handing it to Lord N, whose eyes widen in disgust at the sight captured in the image. My mind wanders back to those horrid events. The disgust almost making bile rise to my throat.

(Concerning the dramatic change in events, I am changing the narrative in a sense. I apologize that the wait was long for such a short passage. I assure you the next segment will not be as short. I am sorry it took so long)


End file.
